In recent years where hair damage has been steadily observed owing to the widespread use of a coloring agent or a perm agent, it has become important for a hair cleansing composition to have a function of imparting a conditioning effect in addition to basic functions as a cleansing composition such as foaming and cleaning power.
In general, the following attempts have been made to impart smoothness to hairs. An anionic surfactant and silicones are used in combination (Patent Document 1), or the anionic surfactant and a cationized cellulose are used in combination.